Great I'm a Damsel in Distress
by BrunetteGuardian
Summary: Aleksandra Petrova is your typical badass. Leather jacket, skinny jeans, combat boots or heels, pretty face, excellent fighting skills, and a witty personal. She has never been the one to be saved from situations, she is usually the savior. However, one day she is a bit too tired from preforming at the club she works at when she gets attacked. Its Andy from Black Veil Brides.
1. Chapter 1

How could he think we were over?! We were miles apart but it is only for a few months and we talked everyday! I thought this over and over again. My dumbass ex boyfriend, Brian, had recently cheated on me. I dumped him as soon as I found out. He said he already thought we were over. He recently had to go on business trip that was in California, he's a sales guy for security systems. I don't really date anymore because issues in my past but I had know Brian for years, well thought I knew him, I had trusted him with my heart when my head told me not to. I felt tired emotionally and physically as I stepped into the alleyway, the shortcut to my place I've been using for years. I couldn't wait to lie down on my queen-sized bed. I heard a sound of footsteps other then my own. I immediately put my hand over my pepper spray I had in my pocket. I had a sturdy pair of combat boots I had changed into after my performance at the club I worked at called Sirens. I, also, had on skinny jeans, a loose tank top, and my signature leather jacket.

I casually put up my hair in a high pony tail and saw an exit. I slightly quickened my pace but not enough to make it aware I noticed them there. I knew it would be ridiculous to try to hide when I was in plain sight. Damn. This is going to be a pain in the ass to kick this guy's ass when I am tired. Hopefully it's just someone taking a shortcut too. It obviously wasn't when my attacker grabbed my wrist roughly and turned me around. When I turned around I saw a tall, muscular man with a hoodie that covered the top of his head but not the face, He was also in jeans both clothing pieces were black. His face was tan, he had brown eyes, full lips, high cheekbones, brown eyebrows, and I could just barely make out the tattoo on his face that was on the edge of his jaw. Very simple tattoo, a line of stars. I played harmless to get the upperhand. I made myself cry as he pushed me up against the wall. "Please don't hurt me! I have money! I can give it to you just please don't hurt me!" He hesitated and slowly let go. Once my wrists were released I punched him in the stomach as hard as I could. He stumbled back clearly surprised. I pepper sprayed his eyes and he screamed. I struck him again. But this time he blocked it and hit me. I didn't falter though, it hurt as hell but I kept going.

He struck out at me again but I gracefully dodged it. I was about to make a move that would render him unconscious but then he flipped me on my back. My head was the first to make contact with the ground and my vision blurred. I could barely make out his hand reach out for me but then he stopped and pulled back for whatever reason. I heard something hit the ground and saw a new face as consciousness started to slip from my fingertips. "You'll be okay." A deep voice came from the lips of the new face. A voice that seemed familiar but I don't exactly know how since my body was shutting down. Suddenly I slipped into a unwanted but much needed, deep slumber.

I opened my eyes slowly. I groaned, I didn't want to get up but I knew I had to. My head hurt from where I landed on it. "This is going to be a pain the ass." I whispered to myself and looked around. I was on a bed in a room that was covered in batman and band posters. There was a flat screen T.V. in the corner of the room and a bookshelf that contained what looked like comic books, in the opposite corner of the room and a door in the middle and in front of the bed. The bed was huge and had wooden nightstand next to it. The nightstand held a lava lamp, a digital clock, my phone, and my pepperspray. The bed had a black fuzzy blanket and four pillows in gray covers. Beside the bed were my bag and my boots. I looked down at myself and saw that I still had on my tank top, jeans, and socks. I put my phone in my bag and I looked in it for my notebook. I found that my jacket from the night before was put in there and took out my notebook. Wrote down some of my thoughts and put it back in my bag. I shoved my feet in my boots and took my pepperspray just in case. I was about to open the door but then someone walked in. It was Andy Biersack. I couldn't believe that I was in Andy's presence. I had always looked up to him. He was the reason I started to follow my dream as a singer. "Holy Shit! You're Andy Biersack!" I exclaimed. Andy chuckled and I swear it sounded like angels singing, I was so shocked I couldn't move. "I see that you already know me." He smirked and my heart raced. I had gotten over being shocked and on to being nervous that I would say something stupid.

"Um, hi, I've always wanted to meet you!" I was starting to get over being nervous when I realized that this was a once in a million chance to tell him how much he has helped me. He smiled "Thanks but um if you don't mind telling me your name..." Damn I was so stupid I forgot to him my name. "Aleksandra. It's a bit hard to pronounce so you can call me Alsek." I said knowing that he would probably ask if it's Russian even though it's a bit obvious with my accent, it's what everyone does. "I thought I heard a hint of a Russian accent." He smiled and I felt my eyes widen a bit. That was a breath of fresh air. He saw my expression and looked a bit confused. "What?" I shook my head clearing my thoughts. "It's just that everyone asks if I'm Russian and I was expecting for you to do the same." A wave of understanding crossed his face. I looked around and became a bit confused. "Um, not to say that this isn't cool or anything but how did I get here?"

"Oh um I kind of am the one who beat that guy up after he attacked you. I took you here so you could rest." That is so embarrassing. He had to save me from something that I should have been able to care of myself. I didn't like the fact I had to be saved. I wasn't the type of girl who relied on others and this was how I met my hero. "Great. I was the damsel in distress." I smirked and he chuckled "I guess you can say that." I grabbed my bag and we went into the kitchen and after much to my protest, he started to make me food. I took my notebook out and started to write some lyrics to match up the notes I had written. After I was finished I looked over it again and again making sure they were perfect. I started to hum the song to make sure they were good out loud as well. "You write your own songs?" I jumped when I heard his voice I totally forgot he was here, I was so lost in my work I moved my head to see that he was looking at my work over my shoulder. " Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I laughed thinking it was a bit ironic about how this always happen to me. I always get lost in my work and someone always ends up scaring me. "It's fine, it happens all the time." He smiled and looked back done at the paper. "It's really good. How long have you been singing and writing?" I blushed at his compliment and stuttered my answer. "W-well I've singing ever s-since I can r-remember. I s-started writing in High Sch-school." I must have looked like an idiot but Andy just smiled.

I cleared my throat and breathed. This time I didn't stutter, "But actually right now I do some live performance at a club called Sirens." He might remember that he performed there once. "Oh yeah I know that place my band and I preformed there once." He did remembered. I had work that day so I got to see them perform and it was actually how I found out about them. I kept this thought in my head, didn't want to seem as just another annoying fan-girl. We started to talk about our interests. We had a lot in common. We kept talking about everything and nothing. We even talked some of my past too, which definitely wasn't a light topic. "I'm kind of surprise I'm telling you about this stuff, to be honest, I don't ever really talk about this kind of stuff to anyone." He looked shocked "How can you not tell anyone about that kind of stuff?" I shrugged "I guess it's because I don't like discussing it because it bring back memories and emotions of it that I rather deal with on my own then have anyone see how pathetic I am." I looked at the ground as the words came out of my mouth. Andy put his hand on my cheek and I looked at him, a bit surprised. "You don't look pathetic to me. If anything, you look like the strongest person in the world to have gone through what you went through." I had to blink back my tears as he said those words. "You're just saying that." I whispered and he shook his head. His eyes were glistening, "What makes you think that?" I looked away. "My real parents and all of my foster parents had told me I was. They were right. They are right. I would cry and cry about all my problems when I was younger. I would cry even though somewhere out in the world other people have to go through worst things every day. I still get upset about it. It's pathetic and selfish."

"It's not pathetic and selfish; you have gone through a lot. It's ok to cry about it." He hugged me as he said these words and I started to sob and I couldn't stop. I hadn't cried about anything in years. It was nice to finally cry about it. I cried into Andy's chest ruining his white t-shirt but he didn't care. He just held me.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy's POV

I felt my heartbreak when I heard Alsek's past. She seemed like such a nice,bubbly person when I was talking to her, but she had such a hard past. She told me the only reason why she is able to talk to me like she was is because my music helped move on from the past. She told me that usually she doesn't talk to people unless it was her friends. They were the only people she trusted. It's such a shame because she was such a beautiful girl on the inside. I couldn't believe some of the things she told me that happened to her. I would imagine a totally different person to have that kind of past. She told me it's because she loves making people smile, she is always happy when she makes the people around her happy. She is such a caring, funny, intelligent, loyal woman. It made so angry that a person like her had to go through that. My heart was crushed when she started to cry, I held her for a while she cried, we must have been there for hours. She finally calmed down after that but we just stayed there, Alsek in my arms.

"Thank you." She said after a while, she stepped away and I had this hint of longing to hold her again. Which is weird. I've been having the desire to do it since I found her. "No problem." My voice sounded hoarse. "Um, I should go. I don't have any clothes and stuff..." I didn't even think about that. " Oh yeah, um, here let me give you a ride to your place." She nodded. We didn't talk for the ride, I liked it though. Usually if I was with someone and we didn't talk I would forget they were there. But with Alsek, I can always sense her presence. We don't have to talk and it still feels right...

Oh god I think I'm falling for her! No I can't! We haven't even known each other for a week and I'm falling for her. "Um, hello, Andy. You there or are your thoughts are directed to the clouds?" I saw a hand waving in my face and I blinked. I looked over to Alsek and saw her smiling and laughing. "Sorry I got lost in thought about something huge." I said in a rushed voice, not wanting for her to think I was rude. She laughed "It's ok airhead. Thanks for the ride. See ya around Rockstar." She started to walk away and I wondered when I would see her again. "Hey, Alsek! Let me give you my number. Ya know just incase." She stopped and but didn't turn around at first. After a few minutes she turned around and I walked back to my car. I got a pen and tried to find a piece of paper but couldn't. "Here just write it down on my wrist." I hesitated at first but ended up doing it. I gave her the pen and instead of writing it on my wrist since it was covered in tattoos, she wrote it on the side of my hand, you know, the place just below the thumb. Her skin was so soft, it nearly killed me not being able to kiss her. "Whoops thank god you stopped me, I forgot my bag." Since the window was down in the back seat she reached for her bag from outside the car. She was kind of bending over, so I could see down her shirt and I looked away so I didn't see anything, When I looked back she had her bag over her shoulder and was smiling at me. "Thanks you." I smiled, "It's no problem." I was glad I helped her. "I'm not talking about yesterday." I was confused and tilted my head a bit. "You could have looked down my shirt but you didn't. Like a gentleman." I blushed, I didn't think she would notice. "Oh um w-well it's-s no pro-oblem." I stuttered sounding like a complete idiot. She giggled and made me blush even more. "Later, Rockstar." She started to walk away. I wanted to ask her something but asking over a text message seemed lame. " Hey, Alsek! Wanna go out sometime?" She stopped walking and turned around but didn't walk towards me. "Sure. Where?" She smiled "I'll surprise you. Just wear a dress. Tomorrow?" Hoping to god she would say yes "Definitely." She winked and walked of. I smiled the whole way to the recording we used in LA. I walked into the recording studio to see the other members of the band there. "Hey, why are you so smiley and stuff?" I debated on telling them and Ashley annoying me or not telling them. I decided to tell them. "Just this amazing girl I met." the guys started there 'oooooooooooooohs' and whooping and slapping me on the back. I kept hearing "It's about time" or "Finally" but Ashley said "Nice! I thought there was no hope for you but finally you've come to your senses. Time to get laid." I shook my head "It's not like that, really care for her."

"Seriously?" Ashley asked and I nodded my head. Before he could reply to that my phone rang. I looked at it and saw that I got a text message.

Hey. Sorry. I just didn't know if you wanted me to meet you at your place or my place tomorrow and wanted to ask.

-Alsek

Oh it's ok and I'll meet you at your place, 8 p.m.?

-Andy

I'm ok with that. Thanks.

-Alsek

No problem :)

-Andy

See ya soon :)

-Alsek

See ya Beautiful ;)

-Andy

"Dude, seriously?" I nodded and Ashley shook his head. "How did you meet her?" CC asked. I chuckled "It's quite the story..." and I told them about what happened.


End file.
